


Bonely No More

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, actually everyone except asgore himself knows of sans's crush, but he still won't admit it, feelings are mutual, frisk papyrus and toriel are here to fix that ;), she knows sans is a fucking furry, toriel is the best wingman 2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a disappointingly low amount of Sansgore fics in the world. I shall fix that! >:3</p><p>Chapter titles are the person whose POV it is in at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonely No More

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... But Sans didn't care about any birds or flowers. His focus was more on the anthropomorphic goat who was currently in his garden tending to some weeds.

With Papyrus out hanging with Undyne and Dr. Alphys, and Toriel running errands with Frisk, Sans decided to pay a visit to the king of monsters himself, Asgore. Of course, that's if he even has the guts to do it. No pun intended... Okay, yeah, pun intended.

The skeleton had been perfectly fine on the walk (If you could call Sans' form of transportation 'walking'.) to the man's house which, for a king, was rather small. But as soon as he saw Asgore, heat rose to his cheek(bones?), melting all his confidence away and leaving a pale blue blush across his face.

Now, let's get this clear. Sans didn't have a crush on Asgore. Did Sans enjoy being around him? Yes, but that could be said about any of his friends. Was Sans ever nervous around him? Yes, but out of respect! He is the king and all. Was Sans _attracted_ to Asgore? Sure, the skeleton found him aesthetically pleasing to look at, and maybe he found himself staring at certain times...

Okay, so maybe he had a crush.

But that was it! A crush! It's not like he was actively trying to form a romantic relationship with him! Of course, now that he was thinking about it, he wouldn't be _against_ the idea per se...

"Oh, hello Sans! How long have you been standing there?" Sans' blush grew deeper as he shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He was so busy thinking he hadn't realized Asgore had finished tending to his garden, and was now facing Sans, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. He was wearing his trademark pink 'Mr Dad Guy' sweater, a pair of jeans and sandals.

Sans covered his mouth, with a jacket sleeve, letting out a cough. "*o-oh, not long! i just figured i'd come and see how ol' king fluffybuns was doin'." The short monster said, letting his bony hand slip back into his hoodie pocket as Asgore rushed to open the gate of his fence to let the visitor in. If he had noticed how flustered his friend was, he made no mention of it.

Sans noticed a big smile spread across Asgore's adorab- er- furry face. "Well, it's always a pleasure seeing you, Sans. Shall I get you some tea?" the goat offered, waving his hand, which Sans took as an invitation inside his home. His cheekbones still a light hue of blue, Sans grinned, and nodded at the generous offer, following his friend inside.

The interior looked just as modest as the exterior had, with few furniture, not as if Asgore needed much of course, and little decoration. Sans liked the simplicity of it all and chuckled as he was led into the kitchen. "*how can i _tea_ ny such a generous offer?" The skeleton joked, plopping himself down at the kitchen table.

Asgore gave a hearty laugh as he grabbed his kettle, filling it with water. "That one's probably one of the worst I've heard yet." Sans grinned, taking that as a victory. He watched the king place the water on the stove to boil, getting out two cups, one with '#1 KING' printed on it, and the other painted to look like a skull. Asgore always liked collecting mugs that reminded him of various friends, Sans remembered.

"*i don't know. i thought it was a pre _tea_ good one."

"...Was that a pun as well?"

"*maybe."

"Don't you mean may _tea_?"

Sans couldn't help but snort at that. "*wow. that was like. really terrible. i taught you so well." he said, dramatically wiping a non-existant tear from his eye socket.

It was Asgore's turn to chuckle, as he placed all the necessary items on the table as the kettle began whistling. The large goat took it and poured the scalding water in each cup, completing the drink. "Careful, it's hot."

"*so are you." Sans mumbled underneath his breath, not realizing it actually came out.

"What was that?" Asgore asked, taking the seat across from Sans, stirring some sugar in his beverage.

"*oh! i said... nah that's coo'. i hang out with grillbz all the time, so i'm used to heat." The skeleton quickly saved, taking a swig to prove his point. It was definitely still too hot.

"Ah, yes. Care for some sugar?"

"*how _sweet_ of you to ask, asgore. don't mind if i do."

Sans could see his smile get a bit brighter as he handed the sugar over. "So, Sans." Asgore paused a bit, gently wringing his hands together. "Uhm... How's Papyrus doing?"

"*oh y'know, just the usual. his cooking's actually gotten a lot better recently, you should try it sometime."

"That sounds nice..." Another pause. "Well, what about you? Frisk tells me you're on the dating scene now?" Asgore asked, a small grin forming across his face

"*they told you what?" Recently, Sans _did_ go on a date with Grillby, but they both agreed it just wasn't gonna work out for them. Sans wouldn't exactly call that 'on the dating scene'. He took a mental note to stop talking to Frisk about his romantic endeavors. "*i wouldn't say that... i-i mean it was just one night and it didn't work out..." he explained, the pale blue blush returning to his face.

"O-oh! Well, that's... unfortunate." Asgore replied, putting a bit of an emphasis on that last word, but Sans simply ignored it. 

Sans glanced at the clock, sweating a bit. "*oh! l-look at the time, i should get going to work... it was nice seeing you, though."

Asgore blinked and gave a weak smile. "Ah! Yes, I'll see you again soon?" He seemed bothered by something, but Sans was too embarrassed to analyze what it might be. 

"*well, thanks again for having me over!" 

Rushing out the door with another quick wave, Sans hurried outside and turned a corner, leaning against the wall of a building nearby. He let out a sigh of relief. Man. Maybe that Burgerpants guy was right. Interacting with attractive people sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had no idea how to end this but really wanted to post it so... sorry if it seems rushed, I just couldn't think of a better way to have this go. :/


End file.
